Bailarina
by Mache-san
Summary: " What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. I can't pin you down. What's doing on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. "


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

"_Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura."_

_- Friedrich Nietzsche._

"_A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso, cante, chore, dance, ria, viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos."_

_- Charles Chaplin._

"_Renda-se, como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei. Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento." _

_- Clarice Lispector._

* * *

><p>Capítulo Único – <strong>Bailarina<strong>.

_Conexão Paris – Brasil. Voo Boeing 737-900._

- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir! – Milo de escorpião massageava as têmporas sem parar. – Porque é mesmo que estamos indo para o Brasil?

- Há alguns minutos atrás você estava bastante feliz com essa viagem! – Saga, cavaleiro de gêmeos estava sentado entre Milo e Mascara da Morte. – Eu disse que iria vim sozinho, você não precisava ter vindo.

- Deixa de frescura sua bicha! – Mask, como era chamado "gentilmente" pelos companheiros falou entediado. – Nunca pensei que um cavaleiro de Atena não fosse capaz de aguentar um pouco de pressão.

- Não enche Mask.

- Será que vocês dois podem ficar quietos e me deixar viajar na sossegada paz de Atena?

Saga tinha sido designado a ir ao Brasil descansar. Depois dos cavaleiros de bronze terem conseguido ganhar a guerra santa e salvo Atena do Imperador Hades, a deusa da sabedoria com toda a sua autoridade e poder, _trouxe os seus cavaleiros de ouro de volta do tártaro*_.

- Enquanto Saga descansa no hotel, iremos aproveitar a noite no Brasil. – Mask disse empolgado. – Talvez algumas cabeças...

- Mask! – Saga o repreendeu. – Você ainda não aprendeu a lição?

- Força do hábito. – disse dando de ombros.

- E se vocês estão pensando que eu deixarei vocês saírem por ai fazendo sabe se lá o quê, vocês estão muito enganados.

- Então posso presumir que irá se juntar a nós? – perguntou Milo.

- Não. – Saga tratou de esclarecer as coisas. – Vocês resolveram vir comigo, então ficaram comigo.

Milo e Mask se olharam. É claro que eles não ficariam presos no hotel e se tivessem que carregar Saga para a bagunça com eles, eles o fariam. No decorrer do voo, as aeromoças vieram trazendo lanches para os passageiros. Mascara da Morte optou somente pelo vinho, não estava com fome, já Milo e Saga aceitaram alguns amendoins.

Entre um amendoim e outro, para a infelicidade de Saga, seu dente quebrou. Simples assim. Pegou um amendoim, mordeu e **crack**! Seu molar inferior esquerdo tinha quebrado, e pela dor que irradiou do local, sua raiz tinha ido para casa do caralho. É claro que tanto Mask quanto Milo encarnaram em cima do cavaleiro. Um simples amendoim tinha lhe feito um estrago igual ou maior que os cavaleiros de bronze.

Para aliviar a dor, uma das aeromoças ofereceu um analgésico ao cavaleiro, que durante o voo todo permaneceu em silêncio, apenas lançando um olhar enviesado para Milo e Mask em algumas ocasiões, quando os dois falavam alto demais sobre missões e quando tocavam no assunto santuário. Os mortais não tinham permissão de saber sobre o santuário e Saga queria que essa regra, se possível, não fosse quebrada.

O Boeing pousou em Guarulhos às dez da noite e logo eles fizeram uma conexão para Belém do Pará. Onde ficariam por algumas semanas e depois iriam para o Rio de Janeiro e em seguida voltariam para Grécia. Para tristeza de Saga e dos outros dois, o voo de Guarulhos para Belém fazia cinco conexões, o que os deixariam exaustos e no caso do cavaleiro de gêmeos, a dor em seu dente piorou, fazendo com que ele tomasse mais um analgésico.

- Nunca fui a favor de automedicação, muito menos por qualquer coisa, mas nunca imaginei que um dente pudesse doer tanto.

- Eu fiz um favor a você meu amigo. – Milo comia alguns pães de queijo. – Liguei para um consultório dentário em Belém, chegando lá hoje pela manhã iremos direto ao consultório. A secretária encaixou você.

- Obrigado.

- Hunft. – Mask bufou. – Consultório dentário... Não seria mais fácil arrancar esse dente de uma vez por todas. _Já perdemos tantos dentes em batalha**_.

- Diferente de você, Mask, eu cuido dos meus dentes. – Saga o olhou com frieza. – Não sou como uns e outros que estão cheios de implantes na boca.

- Ossos do ofício! – respondeu o Italiano.

_Belém – Pará. 07:00 am._

O sol brilhava no céu límpido de Belém. Já àquela hora da manhã o calor era insuportável nas ruas engarrafadas de _aiminhadeusa*** (Porque eu sempre chamo o lugar assim). _Com o braço para fora do carro, Paula fumava o seu terceiro cigarro naquele começo de dia. O som no último volume das músicas que dançaria mais tarde no _FEDERAB**** _não eram o suficiente para acalmá-la.

- Égua mana! – deixou escapar a morena entre um trago e outro. – Vou me atrasar para academia, consequentemente irei me atrasar no consultório também.

Como podemos observar, a nossa digníssima personagem é uma pessoa atarefada. Quando não está no consultório, esta na academia, ou simplesmente está dando aula de dança ou apenas praticando. Ah sim, claro! Não posso deixar de mencionar que Paula também faz roupas e adereços para as suas amigas de dança. Como ela arruma tempo?! Nem ela mesma sabe!

Lá pelas oito horas da manhã e depois de cortar por entre ruas e becos de Belém, Paula conseguiu chegar à sua sagrada academia. Fez os seus exercícios habituais e não pode deixar de paquerar certo espanhol. O homem era divino, lindo e maravilhoso, o que era bastante raro de se aparecer por aquelas bandas. Só mesmo uma bateria de exercícios para acalmá-la depois de uma hora presa no transito.

Depois de um belo banho relaxante na academia, Paula se arrumou para trabalhar. Apesar dos dentistas vestirem branca – a maioria - a morena era adepta a uma boa calça jeans e sapatilhas, apesar de gostar de um belo salto alto. Colocou uma blusa fresca, já que o calor era insuportável e partiu com Cherry Cherry Boom Boom para o consultório.

Nem preciso dizer que mais uma vez Paula ficou parada no transito de Belém. Era insuportável aturar aquilo todos os dias, por mais que você acordasse cedo, você pegava aquele maldito congestionamento. Já estava mais que na hora do Pará seguir os mesmos passos de São Paulo. Rodízio de carro, por favor, porque ninguém é obrigado!

Depois de longos trinta minutos atrasada, Paula correu para o consultório depois de estacionar. Nem usou os elevadores, foi de escada mesmo. Entrou na recepção com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Hoje eu to encaralhada! – soltou enquanto pegava a sua agenda. – Um sol de rachar o crânio e ainda pego um puto transito!

A recepcionista olhou dela para os pacientes, Paula nem ligou se eles estavam ouvindo ou não. Ela só queria desabafar, dizer o quanto o dia dela estava começando mal. Nem ao menos reparou nos três homens maravilhosos que estavam sentados na recepção com mais um bocado de gente.

- Depois me perguntam por que eu fumo! – ela deixou escapar. – Eu não sou obrigada a conviver com esse engarrafamento todos os dias!

Alguns dos pacientes que estavam aguardando-a concordaram e até se juntaram a ela nas reclamações. Foi só ai que ela notou os três. O primeiro tinha o cabelo tão preto que chegava a ser azulado. Era alto e sem sombra de dúvida, Italiano. Encarava-a de cima a baixo, fazendo cara de mal, como se ela não estivesse acostumada aquele tipo de semblante. O outro parecia estar com dor, mas era magnífico, assim como o outro. Sua pele era bronzeada de sol, seus cabelos eram longos e dourados.

Paula nunca tinha visto um homem daquele porte em Belém. Estava certa que era estrangeiro, assim como os outros dois. Ao lado do loiro lindo e maravilhoso, estava outro loiro, só que a cor da pele e do cabelo era diferente, enquanto o que estava com cara de dor tinha longos cabelos dourados, quase um castanho claro, o outro tinha os cabelos loiros quase platinados.

- Quem é o meu primeiro paciente? – Paula perguntou sem tirar os olhos do loiro de pele dourada.

- Sua primeira paciente desmarcou por causa do engarrafamento, disse que não conseguiria chegar a tempo, então este senhor, Saga, não é mesmo? -Saga fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. - Será atendido no lugar dela.

- Só vou arrumar as minhas coisas e já chamo o senhor.

Paula entrou em sua sala e ficando alguns segundos tentando absorver o nome do homem. Saga?! SAGA?! Aquilo era muito estranho. Como que uma mão pode dar o nome de um personagem de anime para uma criança?! Coitado. Apesar, que ele era divino e com aqueles dotes todos, seria um ótimo Cosplayer.

Depois de arrumar a sua bagunça e colocar o jaleco, chamou o deus grego, que entrou com a mão na bochecha e com uma expressão de dor nos olhos. Por alguns segundos, Paula pensou que os outros dois fossem entrar com ele na sala, mas para seu alívio, já que ela não conseguiria trabalhar com homens tão bonitos lhe olhando, eles ficaram do lado de fora a pedido do Saga.

- Sente-se. – a morena apontou para a cadeira. – Não tenha medo, não vou te morder.

Saga a encarou desconfiado. Ele não podia negar que ela era uma mortal muito bonita. Seus longos cabelos cacheados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ele não pode deixar de notar a forma como os seus cílios eram longos e escuros.

- Abra a boca.

Ele abriu a boca bem devagar a encarando. Aquela luz na sua cara não ajudava muito e o fato de estar deitado naquela cadeira com os seios de uma mulher muito bonita roçando a sua cabeça era algo bastante perturbador.

- O que você fez para quebrar esse dente?

- Comi um amendoim. – ele disse sem jeito.

- Ah! – Paula jogou um jato de ar no dente. – Bom, olhando assim eu não sei se lesionou a raiz, vou tirar um raio X dele.

Ela pegou a ficha dele escreveu o procedimento que seria feito.

_Raio X do dente 46 e restauração de 3 faces (MOD) em resina fotopolimerizável._

- Quanto custa o tratamento? – ele perguntou querendo puxar assunto.

- Bom, o raio x custa 20 reais e essa restauração 240. A não ser que mostre no raio X que tenha lesionado a raiz, ai seria o caso de uma extração. Que custa 150 reais.

- Entendo. Espero que não seja extração.

- Também espero. Você tem um sorriso bonito, apesar de alguns dentes serem implantados. Quem fez a sua cirurgia fez muito bem, aposto que pagou muito caro neles.

- Não muito. – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Paula colocou o filme no posicionador e foi até Saga. Ela notou que ele estava um pouco, ou melhor, totalmente desconfortável deitado na cadeira, ficou até com vontade de rir da situação, mas não o fez.

- Vou colocar isso na sua boca, vai te incomodar um pouco e talvez até doa, já que vai encostar-se ao dente. Eu só peço que não se mecha para que o filme não fique ruim.

- Tudo bem.

Paula colocou o posicionador na boca de Saga do lado esquerdo. Ele abriu a boca o máximo que pode e fez uma cara feia quando o filme tocou o dente. Ela solicitou que ele fechasse a boca, mordendo no local exato. Ele o fez e aquilo só serviu para lhe causar mais incomodo.

- Será rápido, eu prometo.

Paula ligou o aparelho de raio x e como havia dito a ele, durou menos de um minuto. O aparelho apitou e ela com todo o cuidado retirou o objeto da boca dele.

- Eu vou revelar, demora cinco minutos no máximo.

- Tomara que não tenha lesionado a raiz.

Depois de revelar o filme, Paula analisou o raio x e como ela suspeitava, não tinha lesionado a raiz, para o alivio de Saga e o dela, seria tão ruim extrair o dente daquele homem perfeito. Ela o informou do "resultado" e ele ficou feliz em saber que o seu dente estava salvo. Eles conversaram mais um pouco, enquanto ela pegava o material para restaurar o dente dele. Saga lhe contou que estava no Brasil a passeio e que morava na Grécia. Paula imediatamente perguntou como ele conseguia falar tão bem o português. Ele disse que falava quase todas as línguas, e que aquilo não era nenhum problema para ele.

No começo ela riu, mas depois da expressão seria no rosto dele, ela acreditou. Bom, ela esperava que "todas" as línguas que ele se referia, fossem as básicas, como inglês, espanhol, Frances, Italiano. Depois ele perguntou sobre ela, a vida dela. E enquanto ela fazia o procedimento nele, ela contava sobre a sua vida. Falou que desde pequena sempre gostou de dançar e que naquela noite teria um evento de dança.

Disse que se pudesse viver da dança seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas nem tudo é como ela que, então ela é dentista, apesar de não gostar muito da profissão. O procedimento demorou uns quarenta minutos e quando ela acabou, Saga já não sentia mais dor de dente.

- Obrigado por me atender assim, sem hora marcada.

- Que isso! Estou aqui para isso, aliviar a dor de dente dos outros. – Paula sorriu. – Espero que curta Belém. Faz muito calor aqui e o engarrafamento é de deixar qualquer um com raiva, mas o Brasil é lindo e vale muito apena conhecer.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado.

Ele apertou a mão dela e ficou segurando por alguns segundos a mais. Ah! Lá estava aquele clima gostoso. De fato tinha rolado uma química entre eles. Os dois eram bastante parecidos e mesmo se não fossem ele era gato e Paula só queria dar "uns pega" nele. Bem que poderia ser ali mesmo, na cadeira do dentista, mas com os outros pacientes esperando, ela não podia se dar esse luxo.

- Boa apresentação hoje.

- Obrigada.

E assim eles se despediram. Ele saiu da sala dela e foi acertar com a secretária, enquanto os outros dois amigos dele o enchiam de perguntas e o próximo paciente de orto, já entrava na sala. A manha foi assim, um entra e sai de paciente e quando deu à hora do almoço, Paula correu para casa. Furou todos os sinais e cortou o máximo possível que pode os carros, ainda estava tudo parado naquela cidade e ela não iria ficar mais de uma hora esperando a boa vontade dos motoristas aprenderem a dirigir.

Tinha muitas coisas para fazer, primeiro terminar a sua roupa, segundo dá uma rápida ensaiada e terceiro, correr para o local onde seria o evento e se arrumar. Se arruma toda, porque ela estava com um pressentimento bom, um pressentimento de que aquela noite ela ia agarrar um certo estrangeiro.

_Hotel. 13:00 pm. Centro de Belém._

- Aquela dentista era muito gata! – Mask disse se jogando na cama. – Valeu cada minuto que ficamos lá parados te esperando.

- Não use esse tipo de linguajar, Mask. – Saga o repreendeu. – Paula é uma ótima profissional.

- Paula?! – Milo encarou o amigo. – Já a chama até pelo primeiro nome.

- Acho que o nosso amigo está interessado em certa dentista! – Mask falou enquanto trocava os canais sem parar da televisão. – Acho que hoje devemos ir vê-la dançar.

- Não. – Saga abriu a sua mala e pegou uma muda de roupa. – Não acho certo nós irmos.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Milo. – Qual o problema de irmos a apresentação dela?! É aberta ao publico e seria um ótimo programa a se fazer.

- Concordo com o Milo. – Mask levantou-se da cama e foi até o frigobar. – A não ser que você prefira ir a uma balada? – perguntou com uma cerveja em mãos.

- Balada não. – Saga disse com nojo. – Eu, um cavaleiro de Atena em uma balada?! Não mesmo. Então a gente vai nessa apresentação.

Milo olhou para Mask e fez sinal de positivo com o dedão.

- Então vamos descansar que hoje a noite promete. – Milo pegou uma cerveja igual ao Mask e se jogou na cama de solteiro. – Tem algum canal pornô ai?

- Vocês dois... – Saga disse com nojo e foi se lavar.

_Teatro Maria Sylvia Nunes – 18:00 pm._

As apresentações estavam previstas para as dezenove horas. Paula já estava pronta. Seus cabelos estavam lisos e soltos. Ela usava um adorno prateado na cabeça, com umas pedras vermelhas. Seu top era vermelho assim como o resto de sua roupa. Fez questão de marca bem os olhos e a boca, queria ser a mais bonita de todas as dançarinas e claro que ela era.

Os convidados começaram a chegar e o nervosismo começou a se apoderar das dançarinas. Elas até tentavam se distrair, conversando umas com as outras, mas era bastante visível nos olhos e nas mãos que se esfregavam uma nas outras, nos lábios mordidos e nos dedos estalados.

Paula foi até a cortina espiar para ver se tinha muitas pessoas. Seu coração quase pulou pela boca quando seus olhos notaram Saga e seus amigos na primeira fileira. Ele estava lindo de morrer. Calças jeans escura e uma blusa branca que a fez babar na hora. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e aqueles olhos azuis e profundos a encaravam. Ele estava olhando para ela.

- Aiminhanossa! – ela recuou assustada. – Ele veio. ELE VEIO!

Paula começou a pular e a fazer a dança da vitória. Era hoje que ela pegava aquele gringo de jeito. Respirou fundo e voltou a colocar a cabeça para fora das cortinas. Ele ainda estava olhando para aquele ponto em particular e ela acenou para ele. Mostrando que o tinha notado. Um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções se formou nos lábios dela quando ele sorriu de volta. E que sorriso. Ela apontou para dentro e ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Esse homem vai ser meu!

- Quem? – perguntou uma das meninas.

- Ninguém! – ela respondeu dando de ombros. É ruim em que ela ia dizer quem era para aquele monte de urubu ficar em cima do que era dela. – Vou me prepara.

- Vai lá!

Exatamente às dezenove horas as apresentações começaram. Paula era a terceira a dançar e quando foi chegando a sua vez e a cada aplauso que ela escutava seu coração batia mais rápido. Finalmente era a hora esperada. A música escolhida era lago dos cisnes. Quando ela entrou no palco parecia que não existia mais nada, nem mesmo a música era só ela brilhando. Saga ficou impressionado com a brasileira. Ela tinha uma desenvoltura e um carisma muito forte. Em alguns momentos pensou até mesmo que ela possuía algum cosmos, já que a sua áurea brilhava. E não era só ele que estava hipnotizado por ela, Milo e Mask também.

Assim que a música acabou, Saga se pegou levantando para aplaudir. E assim como eles, todos no salão o fizeram. Paula agradeceu e pegou uma rosa que o publico jogou para ela. A morena beijou a flor e foi na direção de Saga que ainda aplaudia e sorria. Ela entregou a rosa a ele e piscou.

- Ganhou pra hoje! – Mask disse no ouvido do geminiano.

Saga nem respondeu, só tinha olhos para ela. E noite foi desse jeito. Ele esperou por ela e os dois saíram juntos. Mask e Milo convidaram duas dançarinas amigas de Paula e foram jantar fora. Nem preciso dizer que a noite terminou entre os lençóis e os cabelos negros e loiros misturados na cama.

A semana foi perfeita e nem mesmo o transito tirava Paula do serio e aquela viagem para o Brasil tinha sido o melhor presente que Atena poderia ter dado a Saga. Ele ia embora, mas sabia que aquele amor não se acabaria e mesmo estando no santuário ele iria se lembrar daquela linda bailarina. Ele se lembraria para sempre.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>

*****Então, eu sei que não aconteceu isso no manga e muito menos no anime, mas eu achei necessário colocar assim nessa história.

******Então, mas um detalhe que não é mostrado no anime/manga. Enfim, os cavaleiros lutam e consequentemente levam socos na cara, com isso é bastante normal se perder algum dente, então porque não dizer que eles fazem uso de implante?! Vai da criatividade de cada um.

*******O nome do lugar não é aiminhadeusa. Eu que sempre chamo assim. O certo é Ananindeua.

********Federab é o nome de um evento de dança árabe que acontece somente em Belém do Pará.

**Observações**:

Fanfic escrita como presente de amigo oculto para Paulinha. 3

Meu amor, espero que você goste do presente. Tentei ser o mais fiel possível a você e ao Saga. Espero que goste.

Que você e a sua família tenha um ótimo Natal e que o espírito natalino preencha o seu coração. Paz, amor e muita felicidade para você. Muitos presentes e gatinhos também!

**BeijosMeLiga**

Machê-san.


End file.
